


Buen culo, mi vida.

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 8





	Buen culo, mi vida.

Derek había comenzado a salir con Jennifer hace unos meses, vivían prácticamente juntos, ya que ella se la pasaba en el loft.   
Ahora se encontraban preparándose para ir a trabajar, Derek la llevaría a su trabajo en la escuela y luego iría al suyo.

-Vamos Derek, estoy lista- Le gritó Jennifer al hombre después de cambiarse.

-Claro- respondió y salió sin más para dirigirse al Camaro e ir directo a la escuela.

El camino a la escuela era silencioso hasta que se escuchó a Derek gritar algo.

-Que buen culo, mí vida- le gritó a una persona que estaba cruzando la calle, hasta que el chico se dio vuelta con una sonrisa para después de mirarlo seguir su camino.

-Eres un imbécil, déjame en la escuela y espero que te guste tanto ese culo como para que le pidas que salga con vos porque conmigo no cuentes - Derek sobresaltado, después de escuchar eso se da cuenta que estaba con su novia, era un idiota.

No dijo nada y la llevo a la escuela, se estaciono en la entrada y Jennifer bajo rápido en silencio sin siquiera despedirse.

Se quedó observando fijamente como todos entraban hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-Hey, chico sexy -le dicen a Derek, luego de escuchar eso dirige la vista a la persona que le gritó, encontrándose con el castaño del culo de dioses.

-Hola- le sonríe, recordando lo dicho por Jennifer "espero que te guste tanto ese culo como para que le pidas que salga con vos porque conmigo no cuentes" - Derek Hale, un placer trasero lindo - termina de decir descaradamente.

Stiles Stilinski, mucho gusto chico sexy - le responde de la misma forma dedicándole una sonrisa hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora - supongo que tengo que entrar, nos vemos.

Que te parece ir a tomar algo esta tarde - le grita antes de que Stiles entre a la escuela.

Me parece estupendo, te espero a la salida - dice para luego entrar corriendo a clase con una sonrisa.

Stiles tomó rumbo a el salón y la sonrisa se le borro al llegar al salón, recordó que tenia clases con Blake, su profesora de Inglés, la odiaba aún más que a Harris. 

-Stilinski, porque llegas tarde - ahí estaba la profesora mirando hacia la puerta con su expresión molesta.

\- Estaba ligando con un Chico Sexy - Le responde Stiles con una sonrisa burlona, Blake se puso roja de la vergüenza y del enfado.

-Siéntate en tu lugar Stilinski y no quiero que se repita - termino por decir para continuar con el tema, Stiles se quedó en silencio en su lugar toda la clase pensando en Derek y la cita que tendrían está noche.

En la salida, Stiles se quedó a esperar a Derek en la entrada y cuando este estaciono antes de que el menor pudiera decirle algo llegó Jennifer.

-Que bueno relacionaste Derek, yo sabía que no me ibas a dejar por una persona con lindo culo - Le dice a su novia pero cuando está apunto de besarlo este se aleja - que demonios - le dice confundida.

En realidad pensé en lo que dijiste, le pedí una cita a ese lindo culo así que gracias y nos vemos en algún momento, Jennifer - Le dice serio, mientras que todas las personas observaban ese momento.

De que demonios estas hablando - le grita roja de furia la profesora.

Profesora Blake - habla por primera ves Stiles - Estas listo, Chico sexy - le dice a él mayor para luego subir al auto.

Stilinski, maldito - le dice cuando finalmente se da cuenta de que la persona con la que estaba coqueteando era SU novio.

Adios, Jennifer - Se despide Derek para luego encender el auto - Espero que esto deje en claro que terminamos - le dijo para finalmente tomar rumbo con su cita.

-Voy a desaprobar inglés durante el resto de mi vida, pero vale la pena completamente - suelta al aire cuando al fin se encontraban lejos de la escuela.


End file.
